fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ingrid
|fullname =Ingrid Brandl Galatea |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthday =January 4 |fod_birth =4th of the Guardian Moon; Imperial Year 1163 |relatives =Daphnel (Ancestor) Unnamed Grandmother Count Galatea (Father) Unnamed Siblings Judith (Distant Relative) Glenn (Fiance) |nationality =Holy Kingdom of Faerghus |residence =Garreg Mach Monastery |home =County of Galatea |faction(s) =Blue Lions |occupation(s)=Student at the Officers Academy |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen =Chapter 1: Three Houses |firstjoined =Chapter 1: Three Houses (If the Blue Lions are chosen) |firstfought =Chapter 7: Field of the Eagle and Lion (If the Blue Lions aren't chosen) |class =Noble |voiceby =Brittany Cox |jap_voiceby =Manaka Iwami |age = 17-18 (Pre-timeskip) 22-23 (Post-timeskip)}} Ingrid is a character from Fire Emblem Three Houses. Ingrid is a student at the Officers Academy who hails from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and is a member of the Blue Lions. She possesses a minor Crest of Daphnel. She is 17 years old at the start of the game. Profile Early life Ingrid is the daughter of Count Galatea and a childhood friend of Dimitri, Felix, and Sylvain. Ingrid was engaged from birth to Glenn of House Fraldarius, and they were in the way to actually fall in love, but her fiance was killed during the Tragedy of Duscur when she was 13 years old. This event caused her to hold a grudge towards the people of Duscur to this day. Despite her noble birth, her family has fallen on hard times because their lands are poor and unsuited for agriculture. Ingrid has a tremendous amount of pressure to marry by her family as she is the sole child to inherit a Crest. Academy phase Ingrid enrolls in Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180, and joins the Blue Lions. Paralogue An unnamed noble of rising status proposes to her out of the blue, much to the concern of Dorothea. Though frustrated by her father's constant attempts arrange a new suitor for her, she decides to at least look into her potential husband when he offers a rather hefty dowry in return for their marriage. After surveying him, she decides that she will decline his offer. On their way back, they are suddenly ambushed by a merchant leading several hired mercenaries attempting to kidnap her by request of the noble. Repelling the mercenaries with help from Dorothea and her house, Ingrid returns home to report the incident to her father. Upset that the noble would attempt to kidnap her, he sends her Lúin, the Hero's Relic of House Galatea not only because she is the only one who can wield it, but also to help protect her should another noble attempt to endanger her again. If she is not a part of Byleth's house, her father will thank Byleth by giving them a Goddess Ring. War phase Crimson Flower If recruited into the Black Eagles she will acknowledge that having a Crest and being a member of the nobility have caused her and her family nothing but strife and thus agree to fight for Edelgard's ideals, even if it means putting her in conflict with her old friends. She attempts to persuade her father into allying with the Empire, believing it would be the best option for their family, but is doubtful if he would agree to do so. By Imperial Year 1185 she officially leaves House Galatea to fight for the Black Eagle Strike Force. If not recruited into the Black Eagles, Ingrid will be fought against during the Siege of Arianrhod. Felix and Sylvain can be sent to fight her if they have both been recruited. If Felix battles Ingrid, she will show shock, stating that he has betrayed Dimitri, Glenn and Rodrigue. If Sylvain battles her, then she will take his appearance as a joke, only to learn that he believes in Byleth's cause and vows to cut the "scales" from his eyes in response. As she is one of the enemy commanders that must be killed, Ingrid will meet her end here. Azure Moon Five years pass after Byleth's disappearance, but the promise made by the Blue Lions to meet each other at the monastery five years later has not faded from their minds. Ingrid arrives at the monastery to meet with her former classmates, surprised to find the professor still alive, but skips formalities as they first need to rid the run-down monastery of thieves who are using it as their base. After the battle of Gronder Field, Ingrid helps bury Rodrigue's body, though she is upset that they had to bury in him in a rush. She vows to give him a proper burial once the war is over. During the assault on the Imperial Palace, if she was deployed, Ingrid notes several Imperial mages who are wearing unusual attire. Verdant Wind If Ingrid is recruited into the Golden Deer, she may discuss House Daphnel and House Galatea's shared history with Judith. If she fights alongside them at Gronder Field, she wonders if she should have fought alongside Dimitri after learning the reason for his bloodlust is hearing that the Empire orchestrated the Tragedy of Duscur. Personality Ingrid aspires to be an ideal knight which is reflected in her principled and industrious nature. Dimitri himself claims that "she is more knightly than most knights." She is hardworking and is constantly training herself to become an ideal knight and would rather be on the front lines of battle than be a housewife. She is unfamiliar with more domestic and everyday pursuits (and is shy about dressing up or putting on makeup even when told she is attractive), but is a decent cook. Despite her overall seriousness and no-nonsense attitude, she will often lose herself when in the presence of delicious food. As the heir of House Galatea, Ingrid's father desperately wants her to marry in order to preserve the house's future. While she is exasperated by his insistence and wants to be rid of the burden in pursuit of her own dreams, she is nonetheless grateful to her father who took care of her at his own personal expense, giving her anything she wanted and needed while depriving himself of even the modest basics of living and meals. The two seem to have a good relationship otherwise as she is more than willing to at least consider any potential marriage prospects and he likewise will cut off any connections should they harm her well-being, no matter how considerable of a dowry he would receive. Ingrid was deeply affected by the death of Glenn, whom she both loved as a man and admired as a knight. He is somewhat of a sore subject for her, but still holds him to high regard and hopes to become a knight like how she remembered him. Due to his death at the hands of the people of Duscur, she holds a grudge against their people, initially believing that they deserved their punishment. Though she trusts Dedue, as Dimitri trusts him, she subconsciously upholds this grudge at first, only to realize that her anger against them was wrong after seeing how kind Dedue is. She likes tales of chivalry but dislikes extravagance. In-Game Base Stats Stats as an Enemy Battle of the Eagle and Lion |-|Normal= }} |-|Hard= }} |-|Maddening= }} To War at Gronder (Verdant Wind) |-|Normal= |Level = 34 |HP = 45 |Str = 20 |Mag = 13 |Dex = 17 |Spd = 30 |Lck = 16 |Def = 18 |Res = 28 |Chrm = 21 }} |-|Hard= |Level = 35 |HP = 51 |Str = 25 |Mag = 18 |Dex = 23 |Spd = 36 |Lck = 21 |Def = 24 |Res = 31 |Chrm = 217 }} |-|Maddening= |Level = 41 |HP = 61 |Str = 34 |Mag = 26 |Dex = 31 |Spd = 46 |Lck = 30 |Def = 29 |Res = 35 |Chrm = 36 }} The Siege of Arianrhod |-|Normal= |Level = 35 |HP = 49 |Str = 24 |Mag = 13 |Dex = 19 |Spd = 35 |Lck = 16 |Def = 22 |Res = 32 |Chrm = 22 }} |-|Hard= |Level = 36 |HP = 55 |Str = 29 |Mag = 18 |Dex = 24 |Spd = 41 |Lck = 22 |Def = 26 |Res = 33 |Chrm = 27 }} |-|Maddening= |Level = 42 |HP = 66 |Str = 39 |Mag = 27 |Dex = 33 |Spd = 52 |Lck = 31 |Def = 30 |Res = 37 |Chrm = 37 }} Growth Rates |40% |35% |35% |40% |60% |45% |30% |40% |45% |} Maximum Stats |79 |51 |49 |56 |83 |62 |51 |58 |64 |} Learnt Magic |D |Blizzard |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Thoron |Physic |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - |Seraphim |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | Fimbulvetr | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Recruitment Ingrid will automatically be recruited if Byleth chooses to teach the Blue Lions house in chapter 1. If Byleth chose to teach any other house, Ingrid can transfer to their class if Byleth has a high enough Dexterity stat and a high enough Flying proficiency. The player can decrease the required threshold if the player has a support rank with her, and upon reaching a B+ rank she may ask to join your class on a free weekday (even if the Dexterity stat or Flying rank is not high enough). Overall Ingrid's biggest strengths are her high speed and above-average resistance for a physical oriented character along with respectable luck and charm. The latter is useful for using Gambits especially in combination with her personal skill Lady Knight which increases her damage and hit rate when using a Gambit. Her other growths are shaky at best and her Strength is particularly disappointing as it will affect her ability to inflict decent damage to her foes, but due to her high Speed and Resistance, she can effectively counter mages, baiting them and then killing them. She also bears a Crest of Daphnel, sometimes raising the Mt when using Combat Arts and allows her to use Burning Quake, the exclusive combat art of Lúin. Ingrid is one of few characters to have no subject weakness, making her particularly flexible in variety of roles. Given that her Strength and Magic growths are even, theoretically, she can even become a mage, though will not match the likes of Annette or Mercedes in the Blue Lions. That being said, Ingrid can have trouble leveling up on Strength so be cautious on her abilities. Playing to her strengths is the better option however as she excels in Sword, Lance, Riding, and Flying, making her a natural fit in Cavalier or Pegasus Knight lines. She is the most natural fit for the latter class out of the entire playable cast given her affinities and growths, thus giving her a niche and added incentive to recruit her into the player's house. Even though the Pegasus Knight and Falcon Knight are her strongest options, spending time in the Cavalier lines still provides useful training during the level period between the two classes since there is no Pegasus Advanced Flying Class. Cavalier will provide Desperation, allowing her to immediately use her follow-up attack when initiating combat. Given her high speed, she is likely to to use the skill once she is in the health threshold. Paladin in particular gives her Aegis to shave damage from Mages and potentially against Bows in the off chance she is attacked by one. Making her a Paladin or Cavalier, however, will decrease her Speed growth rate by 10%, which can be harmful to her overall speed in the long run if she stays in said classes for too long (compared to a class like Pegasus Knight which increases her Speed growth by 10%). Despite not having proficiencies in Axe or Bow, it can be worthwhile to train her a bit in said weapon classes to access the Brigand and Archer classes. While she will not excel in their subsequent classes (Warrior, Sniper, etc.), she could at least master the two for Death Blow and Hit +20, the former which can help with her strength issues while the latter can help with occasional accuracy issues. Overall, Ingrid is considered a very strong character to have in any playthrough, given her ease of recruitment and how well she fits into the Pegasus Knight line. Her high speed, resistance to magic, and well-rounded growths make her highly reliable, and ideal for taking out enemy mages. She may have some trouble against heavily-armored enemies like Fortress Knights or Great Knights, and bows will remain a constant threat to her, but when used properly she will rarely let you down. Gift List Lost Items Tea Party Conversations Supports *Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) *Dimitri *Claude *Bernadetta *Dorothea *Dedue *Felix *Ashe *Sylvain *Mercedes *Annette *Raphael *Ignatz *Seteth *Catherine *Yuri Quotes :Ingrid/Quotes Possible Endings Ingrid - Stalwart Knight (Azure Moon) : "Ingrid declined to rule House Galatea, choosing instead to serve House Blaiddyd as a knight. After achieving widespread renown, she formed an elite order of pegasus knights who served as personal bodyguards to the nobility. She never took a husband." Ingrid - Stalwart Knight (Other routes) : "When Galatea territory was seized, Ingrid argued strongly for the preservation of its borders. Her request was granted, and she was appointed to rule. From her new position, she gave her all to ensure that the people of Galatea lived peaceful lives and put in years of hard work to reform its farming practices. Her efforts bore fruit, to the people's delight, and Galatea became a land of plenty." Ingrid and Byleth (Azure Moon) : "Byleth announced his marriage to Ingrid shortly after succeeding Rhea as the new archbishop. Together they made great strides in helping to restore the Kingdom of Fódlan to its former glory and beyond. Though Ingrid provided counsel to the archbishop as his wife, she also earned renown as a Holy Knight of Seiros. Most famously, she parried an insurgent's blade with her own weapon just before it struck the archbishop's neck. Tales of the archbishop who ended the long war, and his valiant wife Ingrid, lived on in storybooks for generations." Ingrid and Byleth (Crimson Flower) : "When the war at last came to an end, Byleth and his wife, Ingrid, relocated to her hometown. Galatea territory had been seized by the Empire, but the emperor granted Ingrid's request to retain governance of it. She and her husband were initially received with skepticism, but together they worked hard to reform the territory and address its food shortages. Through hard work, pure grit, and a truly knightly dedication to the people, they were able to transform the barren landscape into what would, decades later, become known as the most fertile grounds in all of Fódlan." Ingrid and Byleth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) : "Byleth announced his marriage to Ingrid shortly after becoming leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. Together they made great strides toward restoring Fódlan to its former glory and beyond. Though Ingrid contributed to the court in her position as queen, she also famously guarded her king in a physical capacity. Most well-known is how the "Warrior Queen" drew her own weapon to repel an assassin's blade meant for her husband, a tale which lived on in chivalric storybooks for generations." Ingrid and Dimitri : "After his coronation, Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and spent his life ruling justly over Fódlan. At his side every step of the way was Ingrid, who left House Galatea to serve House Blaiddyd as a knight. As they worked together to restore the Kingdom, the pair fell in love and were eventually married. But while Ingrid was happy to play the role of queen, and to support her husband in public and in private, she insisted on taking up a weapon and serving on the front lines in battle." Ingrid and Claude : "Entrusting the future of Fódlan to his friends, Claude left for Almyra with Ingrid, whom he intended to marry. He announced this fact to his father, the king of Almyra, who approved of Claude's strength and Ingrid's virtue and resolved to entrust the monarchy to them. Even after they ascended the throne, Claude and Ingrid argued frequently. But while the queen chasing the fleeing king through the palace was a common occurrence, the couple must have loved one another deeply, for they happily raised many children together." Ingrid and Dedue : "After the war, Dedue and Ingrid both served as protectors to the newly crowned King Dimitri: the former as his loyal vassal, and the latter as a knight sworn to House Blaiddyd. The pair fought side by side on countless occasions, and were known to be inseparable on the battlefield. Tales of the taciturn vassal and the steadfast lady knight were told by bards all throughout Fódlan, and it is said that their friendship helped spark the reconciliation between the peoples of Faerghus and Duscur." Ingrid and Felix (Azure Moon) : "After the war, Felix inherited the title of Duke Fraldarius from his late father, Rodrigue. He married Ingrid, the daughter of Count Galatea, and the couple spared no expense in restoring both their territories, paying special attention to Galatea's desperate need for food and funds. Some years later, there was an attack on the castle town, and the duke lost the use of his sword arm from an injury sustained protecting his wife. It is said that he never regretted it, as he was only fulfilling a promise that he made to his beloved wife a long time ago." Ingrid and Felix (Other routes) : "Even after the war's end, skirmishes continued to break out across Fódlan. Learning that there were still places where he could fight, Felix abandoned his noble title and chose to make a living with his sword. Unwilling to leave him to travel alone, Ingrid, too, relinquished her claim to nobility, and they both became wandering mercenaries. They skirted the line between life and death countless times in their dangerous work, but once they had a child, they settled down in a small farming village far from their homeland. With all but each other left behind, they began a warm and tranquil life as a family." Ingrid and Ashe (Azure Moon) : "When the new king was crowned in Faerghus, both Ashe and Ingrid left their homes to travel to Fhirdiad and pledge themselves to the royal family as knights. They each swore to defend the king, come what may, no matter the cost, and to that end they fought side by side in many battles together. They were both praised for their endless devotion and boundless courage, and their names went down in history as peerless knights. Many tales were told of their valor, and how they became indispensable to each other over the years. A handful of those stories went so far as to suggest that they fell in love and became husband and wife, but this may have been an embellishment." Ingrid and Ashe (Other routes) : "When Galatea territory was seized, Ingrid argued strongly for the preservation of its borders. Her request was granted and she was appointed to rule, but because she had previously abandoned her noble house, she was not well accepted by the people at first. It was thanks to the help of Ashe, who arrived to serve House Galatea, that she was able to soften the view the people had toward her by restoring the territory and improving its agriculture. As Galatea's prosperity grew, so too did the love between Ingrid and Ashe. Their wedding ceremony was intended to be a simple one, but lavish blessings from the citizenry made it a lively event." Ingrid and Sylvain : "As Margrave Gautier, Sylvain devoted his life to improving relations with the people of Sreng. Under his leadership, nobles were persuaded that Relics and Crests were not necessary as they'd previously thought. Though he went down in history as an extraordinary lord, he could not have done so without the constant support and counsel of his wife, Ingrid, whose wisdom and tenacity ensured that the people would prosper. Sylvain was ever loyal to his beloved wife. The couple had many children, and while not one of them bore a Crest, they were all equally and wholeheartedly loved." Ingrid and Raphael (Azure Moon) : "Raphael returned to his home town to serve his liege lord as a knight, and spent his spare time helping out at the inn that his grandfather and sister had opened during his time away. One day, Ingrid, who had abandoned her claim to House Galatea to serve as a knight to the royal family, arrived to persuade Raphael to join her. It did not take much convincing. From that day forward, they served together as partners, fighting together side by side to make their mark on the history of Faerghus." Ingrid and Raphael (Other routes) : "When Galatea territory was seized, Ingrid argued strongly for the preservation of its borders. Her request was granted, and she was appointed to rule. Soon after, Raphael traveled there to pledge his service to Ingrid. He initially signed on as a knight, but quickly discovered that his services were even more desperately needed by the land's farmers, and instead focused his efforts on helping Galatea improve its agriculture. Seeing him work side by side with the commonfolk, Ingrid became enamored with Raphael's character, and eventually asked for his hand in marriage. They held a modest but lively wedding, and the people happily gave their blessing to the union." Ingrid and Ignatz (Azure Moon) : "Ingrid declined to rule House Galatea, choosing instead to serve House Blaiddyd as a knight. Some years later, she was reunited by chance with Ignatz, who had persuaded his family that he should become a painter and traveled all through Fódlan painting beautiful landscapes. Ignatz decided to paint Ingrid that day, and spent much of the rest of his career working to get her likeness just right. There were many depictions of her bravery in battle, of course, but later generations would most fondly remember the way he captured her smile, which was widely believed to be that of a loving wife." Ingrid and Ignatz (Other routes) : "When Galatea territory was seized, Ingrid argued strongly for the preservation of its borders. Her request was granted, and she was appointed to rule, but because she had previously abandoned her noble house, she was not well accepted by the people. It was thanks to Ignatz that the mood of the people finally softened. He showed them, through his artwork, a side of Ingrid that they had not yet seen: her valor and bravery, fighting in defense of Fódlan. The people were moved, first by the artwork itself, and later by the woman who had inspired it. As time passed, and the region prospered, Ingrid and Ignatz bonded over their reunion. They fell in love and eventually were wed." Ingrid and Seteth (Azure Moon*) : "Ingrid declined to rule House Galatea, choosing instead to serve House Blaiddyd as a knight. As Faerghus worked with the Church of Seiros to advance policy, Ingrid served as an envoy between the two. In this capacity, she met routinely with Seteth, whose complete trust in Ingrid resulted in fruitful negotiations. Together, Faerghus and the church coordinated extensive relief efforts to return prosperity to Fódlan. After they had accomplished what they set out to do, it is said that Ingrid and Seteth settled down together in a small village, where they spent their days in peace, farming and fishing." Ingrid and Yuri : "Yuri disappeared into the underworld of the western Kingdom and faded away into obscurity. The only account of him after that comes from a Kingdom knight’s journal, uncovered many decades later, which tells of Yuri’s efforts to win the king’s support for an orphanage and medical clinic to be built in the slums of the castle town. It is believed that the journal belonged to Ingrid, who had declined to rule House Galatea in order to serve House Blaiddyd as a knight. According to a local rumor, Ingrid eventually retired from knighthood to become the owner of an inn. There, it is said she and the man she wrote about cooked dishes loved by rich and poor alike." : *While Ingrid and Seteth can support in other routes, they only have a paired ending in Azure Moon route. Non-Canon Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Ingrid appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a background character at Garreg Mach Monastery. She also appears as a spirit, using new artwork to represent her. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Ingrid is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Ingrid comes from the Old Norse name Ingríðr meaning "Ing is beautiful", derived from the name of the Germanic god Ing, an older name for the god Freyr, combined with fríðr "beautiful". Brandl is a German surname derived from the name Brando, meaning "sword". Galatea is a sea-nymph in Ovid's Metamorphoses who turns the blood of her lover into the Jaci river after he is murdered by a jealous rival. Alternately and perhaps more famously in Greek mythology, Galatea is the name of the statue that sculptor and king Pygmalion creates to represent his ideal of womanhood. Despite it being inanimate, he falls in love with his own creation. After he prays to Aphrodite (Venus to the Romans), the goddess of love in the Olympian pantheon, Galatea comes alive to his surprise and the two are wed. Ovid popularized the tale in Metamorphoses, and the list of works the myth has inspired include the musical My Fair Lady. Trivia *Ingrid is the only student without an ending with someone of the same gender. **She is not the only character, however, as neither Seteth or Flayn have endings with their own gender. *Despite being from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, her Crest is also the name of a location in the Leicester Alliance. This is the inverse of Lysithea. **Ingrid's crest also appears on the Coat of Arms of the Leicester Alliance. This is because her house, Galatea, splintered from the Alliance's House Daphnel and became part of the Kingdom. *Ingrid has a unique post-timeskip battle model as a Pegasus Knight and Cavalier. **Additionally, not only is Ingrid the only character with a unique battle model as a Pegasus Knight, she is as well one of three characters to not have a unique battle model for any of the Advanced classes (not even for Paladin), sharing this distinction with Flayn and Manuela. *Ingrid stands at 165cm (or about 5’5”). *Ingrid has the lowest Weapon Proficiency requirement to be recruited out of all students, only requiring a proficiency of D in Flying without a support formed. *In a survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Ingrid placed 7th with 13.6% of the vote overall and ranked 6th with 14.2% among those who completed the game in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:2. *In the second survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Ingrid placed 13th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. She ranked 13th among those who completed the game with 88 points. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Ingrid placed 5th for females and 9th overall with 767 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She also placed 10th among S-Supports chosen in the first playthrough with 95 votes. *In the fourth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Ingrid placed 16th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. She ranked 16th among those who completed the game with 41 points. *In the fifth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Ingrid placed 19th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. She ranked 19th among those who completed the game with 5.9% of the vote. *Besides Byleth, Ingrid is the only character that has support conversatioms with more than two House Leaders (Dimitri, Claude, and Yuri). Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters